particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bismarckian National Resistance (BNR)
The Bismarckian National Resistance, whose official name is the Bismarckian National Resistance (BNR) of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu as of July 2956, and is commonly and officially abbreviated as the BNR, was founded in 2758 by theologian Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali as The Bismarkian Resistance with the purpose of overthrowing the monarchy of Beiteynu through whatever means necessary, whether peaceful or violent. Originally, the party's platform was conservative-leaning republicanism. The disappearance of the party's leader Dr. Ben-Ali in 2779 and the resulting loss of party unity led to the BNR's dissolution in the same year. After nearly a century of nonexistence, the BNR was re-founded in 2851 by lawyer and entrepreneur Theodoros Waltoona with the purpose of establishing a "Beiteynuese Republic" separate from the Luthori-controlled Kingdom of Yishelem, through peaceful means only. After being one of the leading parties in instigating the Beiteynu-Luthori War, the BNR also worked to bring about peace with the Holy Luthori Empire at the Beiteynu-Luthori Peace Conference. On July 18, 2916, then-BNR National Party Chairman and Minister of Finance Edwina Yersuhalayim was assassinated at her home by unknown assailants, and the party was legally dissolved after a power struggle erupted between the remaining party leaders. The BNR was re-founded a second time in December of 2954 by Danielle Frank, a former MP from Tadraki of Jewish religion, who became the BNR National Party Chairman. The party's current platform is liberal-leaning republicanism and Jewish nationalism (although the party does not discriminate against people of other religions), and its political position is near-left. History 2758 - 2779: The First Incarnation Founded in Yishalem, Endild by Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali in 2758, the original goals of the BNR were the overthrow of the Beiteynuese monarchy and the re-establishment of the country as a republic. Although receiving only 0.05% of the votes in the October 2758 parliamentary elections, in the next election in September 2761, the BNR received 11.65% of the vote and gained 21 out of 200 parliamentary seats. Public support for the party continued to increase over the next few years. The BNR was able to pass most of its bills due to its coalition with the SPIDER PIG REPUBLIC and the short-lived but influential Tadrakian Military Regime. It was also generally cooperative with the majority Christian Zionist Party, and vice versa. In the April 2777 parliamentary elections, the last elections the BNR would participate in in its original incarnation, the party received almost 37% of the vote and gained 73 out of 200 parliamentary seats. The BNR became the darling of the Beiteynuese media, with many newspapers and television stations endorsing its members in elections. In 2775, a group of eminent political scientists headed by Dr. Konrad J. Liebowitz predicted the BNR would take control of the nation by 2785 if it continued its current campaigning methods. It seemed to many people in the nation that a new era of republicanism would soon be upon them, but unfortunately, that was not to be the case... The morning of January 2, 2779, BNR National Party Chairman and founder Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali was reported missing by his wife Sara, spurring a massive manhunt that lasted well into February. The BNR Board of Directors, under party protocol, declared themselves as the acting BNR National Party Chairman, an action that led to factionalism in the party. Six factions formed as a result of the disagreement (listed here in order of most supporters): * Original Bismarckian National Resistance (OBNR; pro-BNR Board of Directors - this was the remnant group of the original BNR, and was led by the Board of Directors) * Directorial Coalition of the Original Bismarckian National Resistance (DC-OBNR; militant wing of the OBNR) * Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali Memorial Group (supported Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali's son Joshua Ben-Ali as the legitimate successor to the position of BNR National Party Chairman) * Bismarckian Traditionalism Party (BTP; militant wing of the Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali Memorial Group) * Bismarckian Progressive Front (BPF; supported neither the Board of Directors nor Joshua Ben-Ali - a militant group in of itself) * Bismarckian-Benalian National Resistance (B-BNR; supported a return to Dr. Ben-Ali-era BNR politics, but did not support Joshua Ben-Ali as its leader - non-militant) On February 12, 2779, although no body had been found, Dr. Ben-Ali was declared legally dead. Grief-stricken that the search for his father had failed, Joshua Ben-Ali withdrew from public life, but not before denouncing all factions of the BNR, except the non-militant B-BNR, as terrorist groups the next day. Almost overnight, public support for all factions decreased tremendously. Only the B-BNR was left with more than 500 members nationally, although by 2780 its membership had dropped to less than 50. As a result of this tremendous downswing in the amount of members, the BNR Board of Directors had the BNR, OBNR, and DC-OBNR legally and officially dissolved on February 19, 2779. The Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali Memorial Group, BTP, and BPF were never officially dissolved, but all were completely defunct by April 2779. The B-BNR was not legally and officially dissolved until 2782, but had been completely defunct since 2780. Thus ended the first era of the Bismarckian National Resistance. 2851 - 2863: The Beginning of the Second Incarnation By the year 2851, the nation of Beiteynu no longer existed, having been replaced by the Kingdom of Yishelem. Theodoros Waltoona, a noted lawyer and entrepreneur, was a vehement opponent of the monarchy and of the Luthori occupation of Yishelem. Having dallied in political science, Mr. Waltoona was aware of the former Bismarckian National Resistance and its republican ideals. As a supporter of these ideals, he decided to re-found the party in September 2851, declaring himself the 2nd BNR National Party Chairman. The second incarnation of the BNR was fairly successful; in its first parliamentary elections since reformation, it gained 203 out of 500 parliamentary seats. Then-BNR Chairman Theodoros Waltoona was appointed by the legislature of the Kingdom of Yishelem to the position of its head of government, . At this time, the BNR and the pro-Luthori and pro-monarchy party Unity! (IA) were the only political parties active in the nation. Since Theodoros Waltoona considered Unity! to be "mostly sensible," he influenced other BNR members to be less adamant and persistent about pushing republicanism in the nation. Granted, the BNR did not abandon its republican ideals, but they were sidelined in favor of collaborating with Unity! in the legislature to get things done and improve the nation. By 2860, however, there were three other republican parties active in Yishelem: the Christian Zionist Party, the Kahina Group (then known as the Free Yishelem Coalition), and the Rally for the Republic. It soon became clear that the republican parties would not remain idle when they had the large majority of public support, and so they set out to take control of the Kingdom of Yishelem and reestablish it as the Beiteynuese Republic. In March of 2861, a group of militant members of the BNR (then known as the Bismarckian Republican Resistance (BRR)) attempted a coup d'état against the monarchy, circling and firing upon the Royal Palace in Yishalem; they were promptly beat back by elite Royal Guards. It seemed, however, that the actual politicians of the BRR had something to do with the coup, as they barricaded themselves and the other members of parliament in parliamentary headquarters, refusing to leave until every member of parliament had voted on a bill that would have established the republic. Their intent was to force a 'legal' coup in the parliament. This bill ultimately failed http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=273196. Soon after the attempted coup, BRR National Party Chairman Theodoros Waltoona announced on national television, "The BRR regrets and apologizes for its senseless and violent attack on the Royal Palace. Bismarckian militias fired upon the building without my orders; the presence of the militias was meant only to be a scare tactic. However, we must continue moving forward with our struggle for the republic - too long have the people of Yishelem been living less freely than possible under the monarchy. We are in full support of a bloodless transition from monarchy to republic... Soon, there will be some tension in the nation between natives and Luthoris. Let it be known that no 'death squads', as they have been theoretically named in the media, will be of Bismarckian bent. Any BRR member found to be engaging in atrocities against Luthoris will be banned from the party, for life, and will be turned over to the proper authorities. Members of other parties found to be engaging in atrocities by members of the BRR will be summarily put under citizens' arrest and turned over to the proper authorities. Let us have a peaceful return to the republic. Thank you." http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=273550. In response to Theodoros Waltoona's statement, the BRR introduced a bill in the legislature to, once again, attempt a legal transition from monarchy to republic. This bill was named "A Peaceful Return to the Republic" after a line in Waltoona's speech, and passed in February of 2863. In September of 2863 the Beiteynuese Republic was officially declared, and Unity!, now known as the Loyalist Front (IA), was defeated in the parliamentary elections. After the declaration, Theodoros Waltoona was elected President of the Republic with almost 79% of the vote after garnering the support of the other republican parties. His son, Theodoros Yosef Greene Waltoona, succeeded him as BNR National Party Chairman. Bismarckian Republican Resistance (BRR) From July 2860 to September 2863, the latter being when the Beiteynuese Republic was declared, the BNR operated under the name, or guise, of the "Bismarckian Republican Resistance (BRR)" to emphasize its support and struggle for the Beiteynuese Republic. 2863-2875: The Beiteynu-Luthori War Because Yishelem had signed the Treaty of Yishelem with the Holy Luthori Empire, it was theoretically prohibited from declaring independence from Luthori. However, it was not against said treaty to withdraw from it, although many Luthorian politicians claimed it was, so the BNR introduced a bill in the National Parliament to withdraw from this treaty. Unfortunately, because the republic had been declared before Yishelem/Beiteynu withdrew from the treaty, the Luthori Empire had enough reason to start a war with the Beiteynuese Republic. The republican parties, not wanting war, attempted to convince the Luthorians not to invade. The BNR and Kahina Group were particularly adamant about this, doing all in their power to appease the Luthori Empire and prevent war, but nothing worked. The Luthori Empire declared war on the Beiteynuese Republic in 2863, and so the Beiteynuese Republic did the same to them in 2865. Theodoros Waltoona was elected the President of the Republic in 2864, serving throughout the whole war, until 2879. Throughout the course of his presidency, he gave hundreds of inspirational speeches throughout the war-torn nation. After the city of Birahteynu was bombed by the Luthori Empire and more than 5.5 million people were killed, Theodoros Waltoona, Prime Minister David Wells, and the National Parliament of Beiteynu agreed that a ceasefire with the Luthori Empire was in the best interests of the nation and the people. The Luthori Empire accepted this ceasefire. 2875-2886: Ceasefire Negotiations After the ceasefire agreement came into effect, both the Beiteynuese Republic and the Luthori Empire began a conference pursuant of an eventual peace treaty. The end result of the conference was the Treaty of Poesy. Theodoros Waltoona was President of the Republic until 2879, when he was defeated in the elections by Loyalist Front candidate Wilhelm Claude Deimore VII. However, Deimore resigned the presidency in January 2882 after his party imploded from factionalism. Theodoros won the special election to fill the office of the presidency in January 2882, serving until August 2882, when he resigned in favor of Mordechai Eliezer, of the Kahina Group. In return for backing Eliezer, the BNR is receiving the position of prime minister, which used to be held by the Kahina Group. Note, however, that this was and is a friendly agreement to share the power equally between the two parties, as Theodoros had already been president for more than 15 years. At his age of 72 years, he was also getting tired and wanted to retire from politics. In March of 2882, Theodoros Yosef Greene Waltoona announced that he would be resigning the position of BNR National Party Chairman in order to focus on running for the National Parliament. Former Minister of Foreign Affairs Sarah Normenson replaced Theodoros Y. G. Waltoona as the BNR National Party Chairman. 2886 - 2916: The End of the Second Incarnation Member of parliament Oscar Weinstein was elected by the BNR Leadership Committee as the next BNR National Party Chairman in August of 2891, taking office in March of 2892. In April of 2892, the BNR started its first corporate venture, the WMAC-Goldstein Holdings and Investments, Corp., with Rachel Sarah Greene Waltoona-Goldstein, daughter of Theodoros Waltoona. The BNR owns 49% of the company, with the remaining 51% belonging to the Waltoona-Goldstein Family. Aaron Kipat-Hasela was elected BNR National Party Chairman in March 2902. Edwina Yerushalayim, who was also the Minister of Finance of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu at the time, was elected BNR National Party Chairman in March 2912. She was assassinated at her home on the night of July 18, 2916, by assailants that remain, to this day, unknown in both identity and motive. The BNR was legally dissolved later in the month of July of 2916 after a power struggle formed between the party's remaining leadership. Change in Party Leadership BNR National Party Chairman Sarah Normenson issued the following decree on July 22, 2887: "From this point forward, the Bismarckian National Resistance (BNR) shall be headed by the BNR Leadership Committee, with the BNR National Party Chairman serving as the chairperson of the BNR Leadership Committee. The Leadership Committee shall elect by three-fourths majority vote its next BNR National Party Chairman. The BNR National Party Chairman may serve no more than one consecutive ten-year term, although they become eligible for reelection if ten or more years have passed since their last term; this applies to myself." 2954 - Present: The Third Incarnation The BNR was re-founded in December of 2954 by Danielle Frank, a former MP from Tadraki of Jewish religion, who became the BNR National Party Chairman. Shlomo Sussman III was elected BNR National Party Chairman in March of 2964. François A. Dreyfus was elected BNR National Party Chairman in March of 2974, becoming the first Francophone BNR National Party Chairman. In July of 2956, the official name of the Bismarckian National Resistance (BNR) was officially changed to "Bismarckian National Resistance (BNR) of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu". Note, however, that the BNR is still referred to as the Bismarckian National Resistance (BNR) (or just as the "BNR") by the media, citizens, and itself. Leaders The highest national leader of the Bismarckian National Resistance is officially known as the BNR National Party Chairman, even if said person is female. The current BNR National Party Chairman is François A. Dreyfus. Here is a list of all BNR National Party Chairmen: * - Asterisk (*) denotes acting BNR National Party Chairman. Category:Political parties in Beiteynu